


My immortal

by dog2222222222222222



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, Cannibalism, Darkness, Emo AU, Gore, High School AU, M/M, Music, Scene Kids, blood on the dance floor - Freeform, emo kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dog2222222222222222/pseuds/dog2222222222222222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>high school emo AU with OCs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

hi. my name is matey also known as matey 78 on myspace i have black hair that is cut in the emo style with a green/purple stripe and the back is neon blue. I have snakebites and size o guages and i wear iliner. i am in 9th grade and i have a friend her name is alex apathy on line she is a site model. so today i got up and put on my avenged sevenfold t shirt (they rock lol) and my skinny jeands and converse (they are neon green) and i got beat up by the aberzombies (eww xD) at the bus stop. then i got on the bus it was stinky like hollister perfume from all the polulars and i sat down next to ales who was on her blackberry with her bf from myspace kaden katelepsy who is also a site model.

"hey" "hey"

"why are you beat up" she asked. 

"the jocks did it" i said

"well you know how your are emo right" she said hanging up her phone. 

"yes" i said

"and you know how you are gay"

"yup." 

"well look over there at the new kid who rides are bus i have never seen him before." 

i looked at him next to me and he was amazeballs. he had scene hair like dahvie vanity from blood on the dance floor (aka my hero), wore a tone of chains and spike jewelry, had purple and green hair like me, tripp pants from hot topic that were skinny, vans shoes, and a neon shirt with a botdf graphic. he was totally cute but there was a prob.

"he is totally perf alex but you know that he is scene and how do you know he is even gay" i said. 

"look at his rainbow wristband, duh," she said "and who cares he is cute?"

"well you know we are emo and we arent supposed to like scene kids have you ever been on my space scene kids make fun of me all the time!" i said.

"i guess you are righht" she sighed "but this is high school you shold at least try to get a boy friend before you graduate!" 

"you are right alex" i said. so i did and i looked over to him.

"hey" i said flipping my hair.

he took his earphones out which were blasting music.

"is that brokenCYDE?" I asked

"yeah" he said turning to me and flipping his hair of awesomness "do you like them?"

"sort of. they are a little mainstream for me lol but i like blood on the dance floor. they saved my live."

"really me too they saved my life and i met jayy and dahvie twice in concert".

"that is sooo cool what is your name?"

"hannibal lecter" he said.

"like the movie i love that movie." i said. 

he gave me a weird look.

"anyway do you go to our school now?" 

"no i am in college". 

"um how are u in college when you ride this bus?" i asked.

"it stops at college". 

and then it stopped at the college and he got off. 

"bye he said. 

and then the bus drove away and he wasnt on anymore. i loked past the window at this mysterious stranger.

"i think you found the edward to your bella," said alex texting. "i am going to make so much fanfic about this."


	2. Chapter 2

the netx day i saw hannibal on the bus. he was wearing neon skinny jeans, dc shoes, and a my chemical romance shirt. in the morning i was working on anime drawings when he sat down next to me because alex was sittign with her boyfriend. 

"hey you said you liked botdf right" he asked me.

"um yeah they are the best band ever!" i said.

"well i have an extra ticket to the blood on the dance floor concert this saturday." he said and i about died. 

"seriously!! they are my heros of course i want to go!!!!" I practically screamed.

"ok," he said. "but you cant be seen with me because you are an emo. try to dress scene if you don't want to get beat up." 

"i will" i said and i took the extra ticket from him. 

"hey is that anime drawings?" he said looking at my art. 

"yeah anime is super cool" i said. 

"you are a good artist you should become a mangaka when you grow up you could make so much money and buy out the entire hot topic lol" he said before he got of the bus at his college. 

at that moment i realised that i had kind of a crush on hannibal. he was awesome and random and he was really cool. i couldn't wait to go to the ocncert.

when i got of the buss i told alex but she didn't really seem to be listening. she was wearing a bright neon shirt instead of her usual black. 

"alex why aren't you listen to me very much? i might be able to be his boyfriend." 

"what are you thinking matey you can't just go out with a scene boy and be emo and not expect the consicuences." 

"i know but he is still really cool and so what if he is scene you said it yesterday"

"matey i have something to tell you"

"what is it" i said

"it is time for me to move on i cannot be emo anymore. i am moving on to being a HxE scene instead of emo."

i gasped because i was suprised that she would do that.

"but will we still be friends?" i asked her.

"no matey scene kids can't be friends with emos." she said and walked away leaving me at my locekr.


	3. Chapter 3

in school i was all alone because alex was not my friend anymore. every day the popular kids beat me up. and sice hannibal was not on the bus i had nobody to talk to except for my myspace friends but they werent really friends. so i tried to talk to my mom.

"mom i am having issues at school can you please help me?" i asked her.

"yes honey what is wrong with you?" 

"well people are making fun of me at school again?"

"why is that matey?"

"i don't know mom but alex won't be my friend anymore because she says that she wants to be HxE instead of emo and it really hurt my feelings because she was my only friend."

"well maybe you should try to make new friend" she said.

I wanted to tell her that there was hannibal but i was afraid that she would say that he was too old for me because he is in college. and because he wasn't really my friend yet.

"it's just really hard mom high school is really hard." 

"it's okay honey we have all been there now how about i go rent the twilight saga again and we can have a marathon?" 

"ok that sounds good" i said and so we did. but the movies were depressing because even bella had friends and she even had a boyfriend. 

"i'm going to bed mom" i said.

"good night" she said. 

the next morning hannibal was on the bus again so i sat next to him instead of alex because she was still being a bitch. 

"hey what's wrong" he said to me.

"oh nothing it's just that alex won't be my friend." 

"well she seems like a bitch anyway." he said. "are u still going to the botdf concert?" 

"well duh they are the best band ever." 

"i will pick you up tonight my mom is driving me." 

"ok" .

"hey if alex won't be your friend i will be your friend" he said. 

"but don't you only hang out with scene kids?" 

"yeah but i don't really care if you are scene or not," he said "i think we should be friends because you are cool". 

I cound't believe it. he said i was cool. it was like my best dream come true. 

"wow thanks nobody has said that before at my school the scene kids only hang out with themselves and no emos."

"well that's dumb" said hannibal.

"yeah well i guess so" 

the bus the nstopped and he got up to get off.

"by the way matey you are kind of cute" he said. and then i almost exploded because he was so random and ninja and awesome and he just called me cute. 

i went to school and didnt care if aberzombies threw trash at me or if alex didn't text me back. hannibal lecter the coolest guy ever said i was cute.


	4. Chapter 4

that night hannibals mom picked me up for the concert with him. i tried my best to look totaly scene. i even died my hair a new color and wore the brightest close. of course i wore my blood on the dance floor shirt. i was ready for an awesome concert. 

"hey matey" said hannibal when i got in the car.

"hey hannibal" i said blushing as i got in. hannibal looked cool as always except he died his hair blue and was wearing a really dope neon outfit that was botdf themed. 

"i hear they do autographs after the show so i am going to tery to get my shirt signed" he said.

"oh cool me to" i said. 

"matey this is my mom" hannibal said

"hi" i said to her.

"hi are you hannibals friend" she said sounding friendly

"yes my name is matey" 

"hi nice to meat you." 

we dorve to the concert listening to botdf on hannibals phone singing to the lyrics because we are random like that xp 

when we got there there were people screamig everywhere.

"lets go to the mosh pit!" said hannibal and i followed him to it.

when the band came onto the stage we were screaming really loud and when they started playing we moshed like there was no tomorrow. but then i bumped into someone.

"sorry" i said, but then i turned around to see...

alex!!.!?!?

"alex wtf why are you here?!" i screamed over the music. 

"i could say the same for you emo brat why are you here? trying to get in your scene boyfriend's pants?" 

"no he had an extra ticket" i said. "so he asked me to go." 

"matey you will never be scene like me so just fuck off ok and go to some emo concert like my chemical romance or evanesence or something just go away from me you are so not scene!" said her.

"alex i thought you were my best friend" i said.

"um no".

Then hannibal walked up to us.

"what just happened right now?" he said to us.

"um your boyfriend just collided with me in the mosh pit" said alex. 

"i said i was sorry..." i said. 

"there is only one way to settle this.." said hannibal.

"oh yeah and what is that, you scene poser?" 

Hannibal started to... transform. He started glowing, radiating a strange, green light. He levitated for a short moment, glowing with a blinding white light. The light was so intense that everything at that moment stopped- the band playing, the scene kids dancing, everything just came to a crescendo and stopped. When Hannibal's feet touched the ground, he was a new man. His hair was no longer long and neon, but instead, short, dirty blonde, and kept neat and tidy. He was no longer clothed in garish neon clothing that featured startling, gory artwork, but a three piece paisley suit, complete with a tie. He stood, spine erect, jaw pointedly turned upward. He was no longer Hannibal- at least the Hannibal that I knew. 

He looked at me and said: "It's time for dinner." 

At that moment, I knew that I was fucked.

He landed a swift, graceful kick to Alex's face. She promptly screamed and turned away, holding her nose, which began to gush blood. There was so much blood. 

He kicked her again, twice in the side. She fell to the ground, crumpled, bleeding, crying, screaming. People turned to stare, gasping, crying in horror, some cheering in the anticipation of the fight. The band members on the stage shouted for him to stop. But he just smiled, the smug bastard. He was smiling at her. At her blood. At her pain. 

Her Blood on the Dance Floor shirt was drenched in blood. He seemed to cringe in anticipation at this. For a slight moment, so did I. 

"Child, you bleed," he said in a strange accent that spoke of lands unknown. Alex looked up at him, choking on the blood that gushed from her nose. She was crying tears of fear. And he just smiled. 

"How unbecoming of you." She still looked up at him, terrorized. Her look was composed entirely of fear. 

Then he ripped out her heart. 

Everyone shrieked in absolute terror. The shrill sounds of pubescent voices yelling and screaming filled the air. People started running. The band on stage dropped their instruments and cowardly ran away as well. Hannibal squeezed at the heart with his forefinger and thumb, holding it at a distance from his body. blood gushed from the torn arteries. It dribbled onto his hand and he brought up a thumb and licked it clean of blood, licked it clean of evidence. There was not a spot of blood elsewhere on his body, and I wondered how he tore my friend's heart free from her body without getting as little as a drop on him. He took a bite from the still beating heart. 

"Fresh," he said to me, around a mouthful of heart. Blood trickled from the side of his mouth. "Want a bite?" 

Still wanting, even after finding out that he was a deranged cannibalistic criminal, to impress Hannibal, I took a bite from my friend's heart. The taste was orgasmic. I looked to Hannibal, whose expression was predatory. 

"Eat them," he said, "Eat all of them." 

And so I did. I hunted down the running scene girls, who seemed to be more focused on protecting their band merch than protecting their vital organs. They tasted of smoke, hairspray, and glitter. 

I ate them. I ate every last one of them.


End file.
